Lost and Delirious
by DizaneLuvsFiji
Summary: Based off the amazing movie. Billy is a new kid at boarding school, and it doesn't take him long to discover that his two roommates, Zim and Dib, are sharing a very...intimate secret. DxZ. None-graphic.


**A/N:**_** Hello, everybody, and thank you for choosing DizaneLuvsFiji's **__**Lost and Delirious **__**as your fic for the evening.**_

_**Hahah, I'm sorry I was in the mood to write something really stupid for an Author's Note so I chose that :p**_

_**Let me do the disclaimer now, so that it is out of the way: I do not own Invader Zim, or Lost and Delirious. I own the school, J.H. Brown Boarding School. And, Billy. That is all.**_

_**Let me get…whatever this is out of the way, too: They are very..OC, I think it is, in this. Whatever it's called, they act out of character. To go with the movie, Billy would be Mary, Zim would be Tori, and Dib would be Paulie. Hope that clears things up, a bit.**_

_**The first few chapters are around Billy and his feelings towards them, and what he suspects, but then the story will become about Dib and Zim.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for choosing to read my fic, which is a new one, obviously. I recently watched the movie **_**Lost and Delirious**_** the other day, and I loved it. It is seriously one of the best movies I have seen in a long time, and I just had a hunch about a story along the lines of 'Forbidden Love', if that is what you'd call it. Anyway, me and my friend are writing a huge amount of fanfictions and one-shots and yaoi's as we speak, courtesy of Facebook, and one of those stories is a DibxZim story, which is why I chose that couple for this story. So, yes. That is how this little monster of a fic became..what it is today. Hahah I'm rambling again. Anyway, thanks for reading this and be sure to Rate, Review. You all know the details. **_

_**Oh, and be sure to check out SnowyRainxXx. She is writing a Death Note Lost and Delirious, too, but hers will not be uploaded until…July 17**__**th**__**, I believe. Sometime there, whenever her computer gets back she will type and upload. Be sure to read hers, too, it's like amazing(: I proof-read it. Hahah. Anyway, the feature presentation…**_

__**Lost and Delirious**

It had all started out as a normal day for the students of the J.H. Boarding school. Classes were boring, kids were nearly falling asleep. The ones who had a free period probably _were_ sleeping, they were the lucky ones. Nobody noticed the car pulling up in the driveway, with an eager new student sitting in the passenger seat. The boy eyed the school, the boys and girls walking around the campus and, every once in a while, he'd catch a few people kissing. That just made him smile more, obviously it was okay for couples here. Well, he hoped. He did see a girl a few minutes ago that he thought was pretty cute…

When the car finally pulled to a stop, the boy was greeted by someone, guessing a teacher, who looked to be in her mid-forties, and another boy. The boy looked about thirteen or fourteen, around the same age as himself. He looked over towards his father, who was opening his door and shutting down the car. Following suit, he opened his own door, waiting for the greeting to come by the woman. She was busy talking to his father, but soon her attention turned to him.

"Ah, you must be Billy," She looked down at him. Billy nodded; a small nod was all that came. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Vaughn, but feel free to call me Fay."

"O-okay," Billy nodded, again, a little more hesitant this time. His eyes darted towards the boy, why was he there? Was he his roommate, or something? A tour guide, maybe?

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fay noticed the boy's slight glances. "This is Zim; he is one of your roommates and will be your tour guide for the day." She smiled at him. Zim just smiled, lightly.

"One of my roommates?" Billy wasn't expecting to have two; he thought he'd only get stuck with one, if any.

"Oh, yes. The other one should be…Zim, where _is_ Dib?" She let the question roll off her tongue as if Billy had any idea who she was talking about. He looked back at Zim. He just shrugged; he was so familiar with her, Billy noted, that he could probably act as if she was his own mother.

"Probably still in class. You pulled me out, not both of us," Zim looked back towards the building, as if he was expecting someone, or something, to come out of it and run up to them. Billy followed his gaze, realizing that he was looking into a window, most likely a class room. Still following his stare, Billy glanced up at the window, where there was yet another boy, who was making faces of boredom and humor. "Yeah, you should not have left him up there, he's dying."

Billy looked back at the window again, then back at Fay and Zim. "That's Dib?" The name felt weird to say, he didn't even know the kid but yet he was already talking about him. He pointed to the window. Fay followed his finger, nodded once her eyes hit the boy.

"Why, yes. How funny," She cringed, slightly. Zim laughed. There was the ringing of a bell in the background, causing Billy to jump. "Oh, don't worry about that. Whenever you hear that bell," She paused so he could hear it chime. "Classes are over for the day."

"Alright, well come on. I'll show you around..a little, and take you to the room and stuff before the celebration starts," Zim, although he started to get impatient, waiting for Billy's father to bring the kid's bags around and say goodbye to his son.

"Celebration?" Billy was caught a little off-guard when he felt Zim's hand around his wrist, nearly dragging him away from everyone else. He nodded, silently, stopping to take a bag so Billy wasn't left with them all.

"On second thought, I'll show you around tomorrow," Nearly darting up the stairs, Billy had to jog to catch up with Zim. Whatever this 'Celebration' was, he really wanted to get to it. Rushing, Zim threw all the bags into the room. "Don't worry, I'll help you unpack later, but we got to go."

Billy tried to speak up, asking why they had to go all of the sudden, but he decided against it. Zim seemed determined to get there, wherever 'There' was, and Billy didn't want to get in the way of that. After all, Zim was the only person talking to him right now; he didn't want to wreck that, either. Again, Billy was caught off-guard when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Come on," He smiled, dragging him out of the room almost as quickly as he made him go in.

X~X~X

Billy could see, now, as the two approached one of the fields in the back, that there was surely some type of party going on.

"It's for all the new kids," Zim answered his un-asked question. There weren't a lot of new kids this year, with there being quite a lot of kids here already. And, the fact that it was the middle of the semester, some kids were starting to finish the year and come back next year. Billy's father kind of just kicked him out, telling him that he was going to boarding school without even asking his opinion.

"Oh.." Billy nodded, trying to push all those thoughts away. He looked back to the fields, someone was running towards them. It was the kid from earlier…Dib, he thought his name was. He was his other roommate, right?

"Zim, you missed it! I put…stuff…in the drinks, and is already starting to lose it," Dib laughed, and was joined by Zim a moment later. When he finally calmed himself, he realized Billy. "Who's the kid?"

Zim looked at Billy, expecting him to introduce himself. Billy never got the hint.

"His names Billy, he's our new roommate."

"Oh," Dib smiled. Billy almost cringed, he knew people who used to have a smile like that. It was the smile of someone who felt like they had their dreams crushed. At the time, poor Billy didn't know what he did that seemed to make the sudden change in Dib's attitude, but he thought it was better not to know. "Well..I have a feeling your gonna like it here."

Billy just nodded. He wasn't sure if he was, but he had a feeling, too. The three walked back to everyone else, sharing stories about previous students. Billy figured it was just so he got used to being with them—they were sharing a room, after all—and didn't take much out of it. That was probably what they did, just talked about things they hated. It was what he and his friends do..did..before he got shipped out here.

It wasn't long before things slowed down, the music that was in the background turning to a slow song. It wasn't too long after that—probably seconds—before a girl asked Billy to dance. Not wanting to seem like a..wimp, maybe?...Billy said yes. While he was walking with the girl, he glanced back at Dib and Zim. They were still sitting where he left them, but they were doing something. They were just…staring at each other, but Billy saw something in both of their faces that showed an emotion. And, it wasn't long after that, that Dib stood up, taking Zim's hand, and the two of them ran somewhere.

Billy followed their path, only to end up losing track of them. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the girl who had asked him to dance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two people on the roof. Twisting around, slightly, so he could see better, he realized those two people were his new roommates. They were doing the same thing he and this girl were doing; dancing. Billy wasn't sure if it was a friendship thing, or not, but he pushed it away. Maybe he could ask later..

X~X~X

That night, after Zim helped him unpack like he promised, Billy got in the shower, it was a long day. Coming back into his new room, the other two didn't even seem to notice him. They were both sitting on Zim's bed; his arms were around the other boy's waist, as if he was protecting him from someone. They were doing the staring thing again, Billy noticed. He quietly turned back to his desk, pretending to organize stuff. He was trying to hear the things Dib was whispering. He made out the last few words, however.

"…Pyramid. And, even when the wind is blowing…we're never far…just keep on going. Forever we will stay..?" The last one came out as more of a question.

"Like a pyramid," Zim finished, smiling. Billy glanced back at them; it looked like Dib snuggled closer, if that was possible. That's what gave him a clue; he knew the words they were whispering. It was that song the girl asked him to dance to, the one they danced to on the roof.

Billy turned around, suddenly, catching the two. Zim looked down, and Dib sighed.

"I..uh, it gets really cold in here," He lied, trying to think of a reason why they would be sitting like that.

"He gets cold," Zim concluded, looking back up nervously. Billy just nodded, walking towards the drawers where he kept stuff to sleep in. He walked silently back out of the room, ready to get changed.

"That was…close," Dib commented, looking back up towards Zim.

"Yeah, but we'll have time alone…once he goes to sleep," They laughed, and Dib wiggled closer, removing one of Zim's hands from his waist and taking his hand. Billy came back in, but yet again, they were lost in each other, staring and sharing the same feelings, just without saying words.

Later on that night, Billy woke up for a reason he didn't really know. Sitting up, be looked around. Neither one of them were there, Zim or Dib. He stood up, walking over to the window. The sun was coming up, or so it looked. There was a tint of orange in the sky. Billy looked down a little, at the spot on the lower-roof where he saw them earlier that day. His guess was right, they were there again. Only this time, they weren't dancing. They were kissing, and Billy couldn't help but feel a bit…jealous.

**A/N: **_**Well, there ya go. The first chapter is COMPLETE! Hahah I hope you all enjoyed it, and once again, don't forget to rate and review, and thank you for choosing DizaneLuvsFiji's **__**Lost and Delirious.**___

_**If you have a flame, go burn yourself with it.**_


End file.
